Gaming time! (or 'How to bond with your team by playing video games')
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: (post 'Avengers') So, Tony and the gang are winding down after the New York battle, and what do they decide to do in the meantime? Play video games of course! So get ready for silliness and gaming as they bond as a family through games! (Inspired by 'melting angels' Avengers and video games story somewhat!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so due to a review made by a follower for one of my other stories, and inspiration from 'melting angels' stories, I'm doing a fanfic that is consistent of the Avengers playing video games! Just to get to know one another as teammates!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone or the video game!**

**warning: silliness galore! **

Chapter 1: Sega Genesis: Primal Rage

Things were quiet since Loki attacked New York, with the Avengers, including Pepper and Jane, now thinking of a way to do some team bonding. Tony then had an idea, because he's a genius after all, then went to tell the others about his plan for team bonding. "Guys, I have the most awesome Idea ever: we play video games!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm in!" Clint yelled readily. "Count me in!" Bruce said enthusiastically. "So, what will we be playing?" Pepper asked. Tony rubbed his hands together, smiling devilishly. "Primal Rage for the Sega Genesis!" he yelled fist-pumping in the air. "What is this 'Primal Rage'?" Thor asked confusedly. "You'll see. JARVIS, set the game room up, we're gonna play till the sun goes down….wait up, you get the idea." Tony commanded while going to get some snacks ready for playing.

They went inside the game room where a Sega Genesis console, with Primal Rage and a variety of other games for different consoles were there ready to be played. "Of course the speakers will be on partial blast, and then we'll begin the game!" Tony said before turning the 56' plasma smart TV on and turning the console on, they got to their spots before the start up screen for Primal Rage came on. "This is fascinating." Thor mused with wonder. "Oh, it gets better, point break." Tony said giddily as he set up the options for the game, having it of course with a six button controller. The screen got to the select a fighter part of the game, and Tony was going against Clint first, so Tony picked Blizzard, because and quote, 'He's a big blue gorilla, end of story!' and Clint picked Talon, so they ended up in the cove area, Tony kept trying to freeze Clint, but he kept dodging his attacks, while the others were cheering them on. "Come on Tony, you can do it!" Pepper yelled encouraging her genius boyfriend/boss. "Don't let him turn you into a dino-popsicle!" Jane encouraged as Thor laughed while they were going at it. "Come on you slinky raptor!" Tony yelled through his teeth as he kept trying to hit him. "Hey, you're the one who decided to go for a big ass gorilla, Tony, not me!" Clint said making Talon jump on blizzard and 'nibble' at his face. "What the hell, Clint!?" he bellowed angrily, making Blizzard hit Talon with an ice geyser. "Ha! Got ya that time, Legolas!" Tony taunted much to Clint's dismay as the timer went to zero….and Clint had more life than Tony. Tony was cursing rather loudly, with words that would have given his mom a heart attack as it got to the second round and Tony was even more persistent in terms of beating Clint at the game….which wasn't helping him very much. When Tony was beaten for the second time, Clint pressed a few buttons and Talon had spun around and around until he got to Blizzard, and shredded him pretty badly. "Are you kidding me right now!?" Tony yelled as everyone else was laughing and cringing at the rather graphic fatality. He and Clint got back to their spots as Pepper was comforting an angry Tony, so Bruce and Thor were next and Thor had selected Armadon while Bruce had Sauron, and they were in the ruins area.

"Valhalla this game is so confusing!" Thor complained while getting an Idea about the controls for the game, but Bruce was whaling his attacks at him, making a laser projectile out of his fighter's mouth. "Imma firin' mah lazer!" Tony yelled causing Clint and Jane to nearly turn violet with laughter while Pepper and Natasha spat their drinks out at the reference. Bruce was busy trying to hold in a laugh as Thor was just sitting there confused by what Tony had said earlier. "You shall not best the son of Odin, Banner!" Thor taunted while he got the hang of the controls for his character, he made Armadon fire spikes from his tail at Sauron while Bruce executed an earthquake stomp, then chomped on Armadon, taking out a good chunk of Armadon's health. "Oh, he got ya that time!" Jane yelled while shifting in her spot. "Oh, we shall see about—" he was cut off by Bruce doing the earthquake stomp again, losing his health completely. "What is this blasphemy?!" he demanded outraged that he lost before round two started. They kept going at it, biting, upper-cutting and doing even more moves against one another, with Thor executing the 'Iron Maiden' move on Bruce, taking out a decent chunk of health as Bruce was baffled by Thor's skills with the character despite playing the game for the first time. As they kept going at it, Thor had beaten Bruce, much to his dismay, but it got to round three and they went at it fiercely. "You're going down!" Bruce yelled as he had Sauron try to chomp on Armadon. "Come on, Brucey, you got this one!" Tony cheered him on as they continued to fight. Eventually, Sauron had lost and so Thor managed to put in the right combination for the 'meditation' finisher and they watched as Sauron turned black and fell apart in ashes. "Aww, come on! But not bad for your first time, Thor!" Bruce said impressed by Thor's sudden skills with the game.

They took their spots back to the couch as it was now Natasha and Jane's turn, Jane selected Chaos while Natasha opted for Vertigo, and they were in a volcanic area, complete with volcano spewing out lava in the background. "This reminds me of Muspelheim, home to the fire demons." Thor observed as Natasha kept attacking Jane. "Muspelheim, should I go there, I'll need very high SPF sunblock." Tony remarked, bringing some laughs forth. Jane out of nowhere had discovered the 'fart of fury', it stunned Vertigo before she could block it, and it brought laughter from everyone, including Thor. "Oh, that reminds me of that one time where Fury had Mexican food, his gas was so bad almost everyone was fainting or clawing at the windows to try and get out of there!" Clint reminisced, wiping his eyes, which had tears of laugher coming out of them. "Yeah, what a day that was, Coulson wouldn't go near the bathrooms for like two hours!" Natasha said trying to concentrate on winning the round while Jane was holding her own. "Poor capsicle went in there, and when he came out of there, I just about peed myself from the look on his face." Tony said still laughing to where he nearly fell off where he was sitting. "Hey! Had I known that he had Mexican food, I would have avoided the bathroom, alright?!" Steve said trying to defend himself while still laughing to the point of tears and his face turning purple. Natasha had then stunned her before the 'scorpion sting' move pierced through the character, taking out some of the health from the life bar. "Oh, nice one!" Jane said continuing to unleash special moves on Natasha. "After this, it's Steve's and Pepper's turns to play!" Tony yelled out. Eventually, Chaos won and did the 'golden shower', grossing them out while having them laugh at the same time. "Eugh, nasty!" Clint yelled making faces of disgust while the others were cringing and Steve's face was green with sickness.

So, it was Pepper and Steve's turn, Pepper picked Talon while Steve had Blizzard and they were fighting in the 'Strip' area, with Steve trying to figure out the controls for the game as he kept going at Pepper. "Come on, Peps, you got this!" Tony cheered on while the rest were watching rather intently. "Freeze that fiend, Captain!" Thor bellowed as Steve had made an ice geyser appear from the ground, but Pepper managed to dodge it by blocking. "Just a little further!" Steve yelled when trying to drain the health bar, but Pepper had done the 'pounce and flip' move on him, draining his health bar completely and scoring a win for her. "Aww!" Clint groaned his face in his hands. Round two started and as always they were going at it. They continued with the fighting as Clint was in the bathroom doing his business, with Steve doing the 'long mega punch', taking out a chunk of Pepper's character health.

They all kept playing from that point forward, with Clint sitting back with his teammates, and probably forgetting to spray off the bathroom, they continued until they decided to stop as it had gotten into maybe seven at night and they needed to eat something. "After this, we play something else…..tomorrow!" Tony declared raising his finger in the air as if it was a sword. "What game?" Natasha asked confusedly. "You'll see, now….onward to the kitchen!" Tony yelled rushing towards the kitchen with the others following.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one, I might be starting out with Sega Genesis games, but leave a suggestion in terms of what they should play next as a bonding experience! **

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's yet another chapter of this hilarious story! so this time around they are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the nintendo Wii! If anything looks a bit weird, I've played it once and...I suck at it! **

**disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or anyone recognizable, not even the game itself!**

**warning: hilarious prank, innuendo and I think some language!**

Chapter 2: Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl

So, after beating the crap out of each other in 'Primal Rage', and watching a few movies while having pizza, burgers, and even chicken, the next morning, they all got up wearing some pajamas, with Tony wearing an Iron man t-shirt with….a pair of 'The Twilight Zone' boxers, Clint with an 'Assassin's Creed III' shirt with grey and purple lounging pants on, Bruce with a purple shirt and green woven plaid boxers and a 'Science Bros' shirt that Tony personally commissioned for him, Thor with a Mjolnir t-shirt and red lounge pants, Jane then came out with an Egyptian blue footie hoodie, and Pepper also came out with Plum Paradise PJs, and they wondered what they would do next, but not without making hilarious comments about Tony's boxers. "Nice boxers, Tony." Natasha said trying to hold in a laugh. "What? I know women who have stepped into," he struck a pose, "The Twilight Zone." He finished with a wink. "More like the 'Construction Zone.'" Clint remarked causing laughter to ensue for the whole gang, even Steve was laughing too hard, before finally getting themselves together. "Oh ha-ha, very funny, ha-ha, it is to laugh." Tony remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyways, what are we playing this time?" Steve asked. "Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Tony yelled fist-pumping in the air. "Sounds fun, but for what system?" Jane asked confusedly. "The Wii of course! JARVIS, set the game room up, have the Wii set up so we can play!" Tony ordered enthusiastically before the group left for the game room. "Right away, sir." JARVIS acknowledged.

* * *

They got inside the game room and Tony turned on the Wii, the health warning screen came up at first, but after he pressed 'a', it went to the menu screen, and pointed the arrow to where 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl was and clicked it, then pressing play so they could get to the game. It got to the startup screen and Tony selected the multiplayer mode and then selected 'Team Battle, had it set up to where people would win by how many lives were lost, and set up the amounts of Items to drop during the game and then got to the character selection screen after selecting brawl, and It was Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint who were up first, Tony and Bruce were teaming up along with Steve and Clint, Tony selected Lucario, Bruce selected Donkey Kong, while Steve selected Snake and Clint had King DeDeDe, and they got to the stage selection where Tony selected the 'Bridge of Eldin', and they were off! "You got this, Clint!" Natasha cheered on as Clint was cracking his knuckles, While Steve was flexing out his fingers. The round started and they were off, beating each other up while Items were dropping on the bridge. "Oh, you're going to get it, Clint!" Tony said with a smug as he kept hitting Clint with a few fireballs and kicking him with blue flames coming out of the toes, then he smashed a hammer on Tony. "Hey, no smashy-smashy!" Tony yelled out throwing blue laser balls at Clint. "I can smashy-smashy _all I want, _Stark!" Clint yelled as he was smashing even Bruce with the hammer, earning big punches from Bruce. "Ha, take that, Clint!" Bruce yelled picking up a laser gun. Steve was doing surprisingly well, blasting a few mortars here and there, and even shooting from bazookas. But suddenly, King Bulblin appeared, KO'd Tony and Clint, and put a bomb on the bridge. "Someone get that bomb!" Steve yelled making his character run towards it, but couldn't pick up the bomb. "I'm trying, but it won't," the bomb blew up, taking out a chunk of the bridge. "Let me." Clint finished groaning as he was getting his character back on the bridge. "Damn it!" Tony yelled trying to avoid the hole in the bridge. Time had gone by after that, and Tony had three lives and Bruce had four, Steve had Three and Clint had one life left, and they kept punching, kicking, and bashing one another with various weapons. An Enemy came by and attacked Tony while Bruce was bashing Steve on the other side of the hole. "I'm going to get you, Steve!" he yelled going for his final smash move…..which was consistent of Donkey Kong banging on bongo drums, causing the sound waves to raise the percentage of his hits, laughter ensued for everyone else. "Wow, what a dumb final smash." Bruce said shaking his head as the absurdity of Kong's final smash. "My turn!" Tony yelled activating his final smash, which was a big laser frying everyone who was in its path, including Clint who lost his final life. "Now _that's _a final smash to remember, reminds me of my repulsors when I'm blasting at enemies!" Tony yelled as Clint grumbled at his loss to Tony. "Crap, I'm the last one standing!" Steve said knowing he was now facing Tony and Bruce, who laughed evilly. "I believe in you, Captain!" Thor bellowed while they continued fighting. Steve activated his final smash, which was consistent with him being on a ladder for a helicopter and shooting ammo at both Tony and Bruce, their cursing would give even Thanos a heart attack if at all possible even as he was shooting at them. "Got ya that time, Stark!" Steve crowed, much to Tony's anger as he kept trying to hit him with Lucario's lasers, he managed to activate the final smash move again, just as King Bulblin appeared again and put a bomb on another section of the bridge, frustrating the players further. "Oh, come on, man!" Steve yelled as that bomb blew up, creating another hole in the bridge. Bruce picked up a smart bomb and threw it at Steve, ultimately KO-ing him in the process, and picking up a win for Tony and Bruce. "Yeah, Science Bros RULE!" Tony shouted doing some hilarious poses.

It was now Thor, Jane, Natasha, and Pepper who were up for their round in the tag team fight. Pepper had Princess Peach while Natasha had Samus, Jane had princess Zelda while Thor had Link, and both teams of Jane and Thor, along with Pepper and Natasha, and they played in the Mario Circuit stage, where they immediately were going at it, brawling at each other. Of course poor Thor kept getting run over by the go karts, prompting Tony to try and sing a parody of 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer', except it being 'Poor Thor got run over by a go kart'. "Poor Thor got run over by a go kart…..playing some super smash brothers brawl….You can say he's not very coordinated….but believe me he's learning, so be patient…" he tried to start only to finally burst out laughing along with even Thor as he was trying to get the hang of playing the game with Jane. "I'm gonna get you, Thor!" Natasha yelled attacking him with various items in the level, which results in both of them getting run over by the go karts again as Thor's percentage as at 105% when he was KO'ed, losing a life in the process. Pepper activated her 'final smash', which was consistent of just being put to sleep, with dancing going on and little…..I don't know what to call them, objects on the ground and then whacking them with a frying pan. "Wait, I take that back, _that's _a dumb final smash!" Bruce said when laughter had ensued over the final smash Peach did. They continued beating each other in the stage, Thor was dodging the go karts, but Jane got hit by one after attacking Samus, much to her annoyance. Natasha had managed to activate her final smash, which consisted of her, in the suit, firing a huge laser beam at Jane and Thor, raising their percentage higher. "Aw, come on!" Jane yelled trying to activate her final smash while Thor was battling Pepper. Jane eventually did and it consisted of Zelda shooting a powerful arrow so fast and quick, it made Clint look on in awe at the powerful display, knocking out Natasha and Pepper. "Damn!" Clint said admirably. "My thoughts exactly!" Bruce said shifting in his seat a bit. Thor had activated his final smash, which had his character slicing up Natasha's character while the tri-force symbols were floating around him before he knocked Samus out, earning a curse word in Russian. They kept fighting on, until they had heard what sounded like combination of a tuba, trumpet, French horn and trombone blaring too loudly and out of tune, startling them senseless. "What the peachy keen jellybean was that?!" Steve asked looking around the room as they paused the game. "You got me on that one, Cap! Did someone fart!?" Tony yelled out. "T'was not I, man of Iron!" Thor yelled, still startled by the noise. "Not me, I feel a burp coming, but not a fart!" Clint yelled confused, wishing he had his bow and arrows with him. "It for damn sure wasn't _me!" _Bruce yelled trying to assess what that noise was. "Ok, sneaking part of an orchestra into the tower?!" Tony asked again looking around the place. "No reports of orchestra players within the vicinity, sir." JARVIS said almost in a shrugging manner.

* * *

After a few minutes, they kept playing their game, with Jane successfully winning for both her and Thor, so now it was a matter of what to do next after playing the game all day long, and they were hungry, _really hungry. _"Ok, so what do we want to eat tonight?" Tony asked going through various menus. "I don't know….how about one of those fifties style diners?" Steve asked. "Hmmm, sounds great, what other possibilities?" Tony asked after writing it down on a notepad. "What about Chinese?" Pepper asked. "Chinese sounds good too, anything else?" Tony asked. "I vote fifties diner!" Clint declared along with everyone else. "Alright, so fifties diner—" Tony was cut off by the same blaring out of tune horn noises, startling all of them, and causing Clint to fall off his barstool. "Clint, I swear to—" Tony growled out. "Hey, it wasn't me, I'm not keeping any orchestra players in the tower!" Clint defended himself trying to stand up. "Wait, did your brother…." Natasha started asking. "It couldn't have been my brother, his powers are weakened and he is being kept in his prison cell up in Asgard." Thor said automatically ruling out Loki being the culprit.

* * *

While the Avengers were eating at the diner, Maria, Fury, and even Sitwell were laughing so hard they nearly turned purple, and Fury had to wipe his eye from the prank they pulled on Tony, just as a little comeback for hacking into their classified records. "Oh god that was hilarious!" Sitwell commented still laughing from the prank they pulled on the Avengers. "Yes it was, I'm happy we invented that little program which makes the sound go off every few hours." Maria commented trying to calm herself down from her laughter as she was on the verge of falling down from laughter.

**OK, hope you guys liked the chapter, now should I do the next chapter with 'Five Nights at Freddy's', 'Conker's bad fur day', or any other game? let me know in the reviews! **

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that this is late! I have started a job here in town, so delays of fanfic chapters are to be expected! anywho...Here's the latest chapter and it has to do with one of the scariest indie horror games of 2014! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, any suggestions on what other games these guys should play, let me know! **

Chapter 3: PC: Five nights at Freddy's

The next morning, after their night out at a fifties style restaurant, Tony decided they should play a game that is a hideous instrument of sheer torture for just about _anyone. _"Gather 'round everyone, I have an announcement to make regarding our latest game to play as a team, so hustle up people!" Tony yelled out while clapping his hands together. They trudged onto the living room, wearing some footed pajamas, Natasha looked cranky as always, Jane's hair was sticking up in so many places it was like the 80s all over again, though Thor's hair was sticking up in various places also, being a god of thunder and all. "What is it, Tony?" Pepper yawned while stretching herself a bit. "We are going to play a game so scary, so nerve wracking….we're playing…." He paused for dramatic effect, because he's Tony Stark, dramatics were more or less his forte, "Five nights at Freddy's!" he finished rubbing his hands together evilly. "Ok, what in the hell is 'Five nights at Freddy's' anyway?" Clint asked confusedly. "Probably the scariest horror game of this year, Oh! And we are going to be filmed in our rooms, the game is on all of your computers, so whoever freaks out the worst to the point where it's hilarious gets to buy dinner, deal?" Tony asked excitedly. "I'm a bit wary, but deal." Steve said a bit nervously. "Oh! And whoever makes it through all five nights _without _losing a lot gets bragging rights for a whole month!" He yelled out before going to his room to play the computer game, god was this going to get them scarred for life!

* * *

Tony was in his room, with his lights off with only his headset and the light of the computer monitor as the only source of light, and he was now at his first night of playing the game, with the phone ringing and the supervisor answering the phone. Tony was pretty much just shrugging off most of the phone call…..until the point where the phone man mentions something about filing a missing persons report and thoroughly cleaning everything with bleach and replacing carpets, and mentioning how the animatronics think that the person is an endoskeleton without a costume on, so they would forcefully stuff them into a costume, which caused Tony to panic a bit. "What!? Forcefully stuff _this," _he posed for emphasis, "Into a costume?! NO THANK YOU, SIR!" he yelled before starting with the show stage camera and the animatronics were still there, much to his relief. The phone call was finished and he was still looking at the other cameras….until he got back to the show stage camera and noticed that Bonnie was missing. "Oh dear god where's that bunny, where is it!?" he asked looking at the other cameras until he looked at the backstage camera and saw that it was there. "You better stay right goddamn there!" he yelled trying to relax. He kept going with the cameras, but forgot to check Pirate's Cove so by the time he had looked there, the curtains were open and there was an 'IT'S ME!' sign there and before Foxy could get there, Tony had closed the doors, and Foxy was banging on the door trying to get inside where Tony was, but he only blew a raspberry and taunted him. "Haha, you can't get me!" he taunted making silly faces at the monitor. When he checked the camera, Foxy was there, so he turned on the door light first, finding nothing there before lifting the door open and continuing to check the cameras, only to find that Freddy was gone from his spot at the show stage camera along with Chica. "Oh, good lord, psycho teddy's on the loose along with the big chicken!" Tony said to himself trying to calm himself down. He found Chica at the bathrooms, much to his relief, but when he checked the door on the left, Bonnie was there, surprising him. "GOD ALMIGHTY!" he yelped shutting the door on the left. "You better be gone, bugs bunny!" he yelled angrily while checking the other cameras. It rolled to six AM and Tony was thrilled to get past night one, but night two unfortunately would be more challenging. As he got started with the second night, Bonnie was already gone along with Chica and after a while, Foxy was peeking out from the curtains of the Pirate Cove stage and camera. "Already, are you SERIOUS?!" Tony asked incredulously as the phone was yammering on about what needed to be reminded for night two. But, he had forgotten to close the door because when he had gotten away from the camera monitor, Bonnie was in front of him, and he screamed very loudly! "Oh good god, oh that nearly gave me a heart attack, oh….I think this game should also be called 'How to develop a phobia of animatronic characters in less than thirty minutes." Tony said trying to get his heart rate back to normal as it then had cut to what happened after the night watchman was stuffed into a costume.

* * *

Clint managed to get through the first night with no problems, the second night was a bit of a challenge as Foxy tried to attack twice, and Bonnie and Chica were outside the door, draining the power. "No, don't you do this to me, game!" Clint yelled desperately as he knew that if this were to go out to SHIELD about him getting scared over animatronic objects, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his colleagues. He looked at the monitor and saw that Bonnie was in the supply closet, much to his relief, but when he looked at the hallway on the right, Chica was there, so that kind of freaked him out a bit. "Come on, you're Hawkeye, you can't be scared of a damn chicken!" Clint scolded himself as he kept looking at the cameras and lights. "Come on, dude, you got this!" he motivated himself before the clock struck six AM, and it got to the third night, which was worrying him very much. "Oh, if only you could use a weapon, like a bow and arrow or chainsaw even!" Clint said as Bonnie and Chica were gone from their spots on the show stage camera. "Where are you!?" Clint yelled out as he kept checking the cameras frantically, forgetting to check the door lights because when he had tried to close the left door, it wouldn't let him and after he flipped closed the monitor, Bonnie was there, and he let out a scream so loud, pretty much a great many people in the tower would hear it. "Oh, you bunny bozo!" he yelled trying to calm himself down. "Oh god, I wish I would be able to blow their mechanical butts up with a bazooka!" he said still getting his heart rate back to normal. It got to the main screen before he decided to try again with playing the game, again going to the start of night three, he was determined to get through the game in one piece. "No way you're going to stuff me into a costume, you robotic jerks!" he bellowed before continuing the game.

* * *

Natasha was doing very well, getting through the first night with virtually no problems, the second, she just had to keep an eye on Foxy, and the third night was a bit of a challenge, but it was night number 4 that was proving to be very difficult even for the assassin, and what was making this even more nerve wracking for even the assassin? Footsteps, groans, screams, and even the demonic laughter from Freddy. "Come on, stop showing up to my door." She said as if hoping that Chica would get away from the window on the right. She kept checking the cameras and the lights to see if the characters were in their usual spots, but Bonnie was in the hallway, near the supply closet, startling her some. "Oh, please go away, you robotic ass!" she yelled checking the show stage camera, and Freddy was looking at the camera. "Oh lord, why can't we use a flamethrower to burn them to a crisp? I don't care if I get fired, those robots are psychos!" Natasha yelled out getting scared and very angry. She suddenly heard his demonic laughter and growled at the camera, not wanting to open the door as she was now at 10% power and it was at four in the morning in the game. "Hurry up you stupid game!" she yelled at the screen as if it would hurry up. She was checking the lights, but it wasted more of the power and the power ran out and the jingle of death was playing while she went pale as the light temporarily flashed Freddy's face before the screen went black and it was maybe ten to fifteen seconds of suspense before Freddy jump-scared her and she was cursing in Russian before the static cut to the costume after the security guard is stuffed into the costume, with the eyes on the costume. "If only the game would allow me to dismantle those things!" Natasha yelled before trying again with night four, bound and determined to finish those nights in one piece. She kept looking at the cameras for the different areas, making sure they weren't anywhere near her, while checking pirates cove, and Foxy was playing peek-a-boo again with her, and Bonnie and Chica were already missing from their spots. "This means war, you robotic menaces!" she said to the screen with determination.

* * *

Thor was doing pretty well with night three, being his boastful self about not having the animatronics get to him. "Ha, I can just use Mjolnir to electrocute them to Valhalla!" he bragged being aware of where the robots were and when to shut the doors. He turned on the light for the door on the right and Chica was there, startling him and he shut the door, very much in attempt to prevent her from getting inside. "You will never get to me, fiend!" he taunted at the screen. As he kept checking the other cameras, he didn't know that Foxy had gotten out until he checked the pirate cove camera and saw that 'it's me!' sign and there were running footsteps in the hallway. "No, GET BACK!" He yelled before Foxy got inside, screamed and it cut to the static screen. "Curse you, dastardly mechanical being, you shall rue the day you murdered the son of Odin!" he bellowed at the screen as it cut to the stuffed Freddy Fazbear costume. He continued on, redoing night three of the game, determined to finish the game if it was the last thing that would ever need to be done. As he continued with where he left off, Bonnie was in the supply closet while Chica was outside the door on the right, where he closed that door, while still keeping track of Foxy and Freddy. "You shall not best _me, _mechanical fiends!" he roared at the screen as it had gotten to maybe five in the morning at night three, he was determined to best that level of the game as much as possible, but even he would need to deal with the groaning, laughter, footsteps, and screams coming from each animatronic as he would keep going. "FOR ASGARD!" he roared at the screen as he was still wanting to finish the game.

* * *

Jane was doing pretty well, although she was a bit bothered by Freddy, who could blame her for that, really? "You stay away you mechanical monster! Why couldn't they hire a repairman, then this wouldn't be happening!?" Jane asked herself, filling up with anxiety as she kept playing the game, checking how much power was left on the meter before doing anything else, and she was hearing groaning, footsteps and even some of the occasional running. "Or unleash Chucky for that matter!" Jane yelled again, anyone who ever played the game for the first time was either unphased by it, or screamed so loud it was like something out of a Rob Zombie film, or even a John Carpenter film for that matter. As she was checking on the power meter, 'Psycho teddy', or Freddy, was not in his usual spot anymore…..which is _never _good whatsoever. "Oh no! He's gone!" she said trying to remain resilient against the game. "Come on, Jane! If you can be able to find different galaxies and find new stars along the side, then surely you can master this crazy horrific game!" she said trying to boost more of her morale…which ran off to Nassau as soon as she checked the camera at the right hallway and saw that Freddy was there! "Oh…" she whimpered a bit as she shut the doors, which was proven to be her undoing as the power had run out and that nightmarish tune was playing and she found Freddy outside with a light showing his face as it faded to a black screen and it felt like a minute had passed before Freddy jumpscared her to where she fell out of her chair, screaming bloody murder. "Oh…..oh good….." she was trying to get her heart to a normal heartbeat as by the time she had gotten up, it went to the part with the stuffed costume for a bit before going to the main menu and it showed on the bottom 'continue night 4' as she was getting to her chair. "Oh, I was SO CLOSE!" she yelled in dismay as she had her hand on her heart, still trying to calm herself down. "Okay, so _that's _how you want to play this twisted game of cat and mouse, huh? I'll play alright!" she yelled determined to finish the game along with the others.

* * *

Pepper was still playing the game, actually getting to night five, without losing the first four, LIKE A BOSS!* Though night five was proving to be quite difficult and it was especially when almost immediately the animatronics, including Freddy and Foxy were very aggressive and Bonnie and Chica were gone almost immediately, going for the restrooms and backstage area as she was watching and hearing for signs of the animatronics as she was keeping track of the power that she was using up for the cameras, lights and doors as she was trying to get them away from her. "Why can't there be a cheat for unlimited power in this game? Oh wait, it makes it even more nerve wracking, what's a horror game without something to cause paranoia in the player!" she said exasperated as she turned on the light and noticed that Bonnie was there, so she closed the door. "Oh, go _away, you bionic bunny from hell!" _she yelled at the screen as she was checking the cameras and noticed Foxy playing a bit of peekaboo before she went to the stage camera and noticed that Freddy wasn't there. "Oh…..crap!" she said with fright and paranoia in her voice. But as she was in the midst of checking the cameras, she hadn't noticed that Freddy was getting closer until she heard his dreaded laughter, so when she tried to close it, he jumpscared her to where she nearly flew out of her seat, _literally at that! _"Oh….oh, I'm going to be the one stuffing _you _in that wood chipper, Fazbear!" she vowed at the computer screen as it got to the main menu with Freddy's taunting face as if saying 'Yeah, try and outwit me, I _dare _you!' to her while she was getting herself back together.

* * *

Poor Steve was having a more frustrating time than nerve wracking time of getting through night number three without Freddy, Chica or even Bonnie getting to him, to the point where the guy who represented a more gentle, civilized and moral man having a more fouler mouth than a sailor at the seas getting some crabs, lobster or even tilapia. "Aww, come on! GO AWAY!" he yelled at the screen as if they would go away after hearing him, which was an impossibility. He kept checking pirate's cove for Foxy, and it was peeking outside the curtains as he kept checking to make sure Bonnie wasn't there at the door…..only to find him still there at the door. "Go away!" he yelled before cursing at the screen again. "Ok, calm down Steve, you're _better _than this, you can do it!" he said to himself hoping to boost his morale while playing the game. He was continuing with playing the game, until came 5 a.m., and Freddy was at the door, with the power completely drained. "Oh, sweet mother of—" he was cut off by the sweet sound of the clock chiming at 6 a.m. and he was overjoyed by this sweet victory. "OH, SWEET VICTORY!" He yelled at the screen for a moment…..until it was cut off to night number four. "Are you serious at the moment?!" He asked completely bewildered by the fact that he was to keep going with the game.

* * *

Bruce….ah, Bruce…stress levels and horror games would normally mix with those who loved some serious scares, but not for those who get scared easily, though it wouldn't result in turning into a giant green monster who would go on a rampage. He was on night one, and it was a relatively easy level for even him. "Ok, need to keep track of their movements and keep the 'robo-psycho Tweety bird from hell' away from me at all costs." He said while he went to the backstage camera and saw Bonnie staring at the camera. "Hello Terminator bunny, fancy seeing you here on this game while you're trying to stuff me into a costume like stuffing into a Thanksgiving and Christmas turkey." Bruce said at the screen trying to calm himself down as he was carefully checking the power, but was surprised to see Golden Freddy and the screen glitch a little bit. "OH, GOOD GOD WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled startled as he flipped the monitor up and down, getting rid of the Golden Freddy hallucination from the screen. "Am I the only one who saw that?!" he asked still shocked by the hallucination he had just seen, the gold lifeless animatronic that had no eyes and it looked like it was smiling. Things only got MUCH worse for Bruce as he was hearing what sounded like groaning coming from outside the office. "What the _hell _is that noise!?" He asked on the verge of flipping out from his seat. There were even footsteps coming from the audio, and they were a bit paced. "GET AWAY!" he screamed at the screen as it was becoming a nail biter for him at this point. When it was quiet again, he was looking at the camera screen to where the west corner of the hallway was, and Bonnie of course was there, looking at him like he was a snack or even dessert for that matter, while he was trying to ease his growing stress over the game. As the game escalated even further in terms of the characters roaming around and the power meter going down, he was breathing into a paper bag repeatedly so that his stress levels would be at ease, but it wasn't easy with a game like this.

* * *

After a few hours of hyperventilation, frustration, anger, and agony, they all completed the game, but to quote Tony…. "I would sooner go back through that portal than go through the sixth night!" of which everyone else agreed to, but Pepper had glared at him about the portal comment. "Ok, let's go through the footages and see who gets to pay for this night's dinner!" he said evilly as he rubbed his hands together and went to the living room to play the footages of each person playing the game. The first piece of footage that was played was Tony's and Clint was laughing at his reaction to Chica being outside the door, describing him as a squealing little girl, to which he wanted to blast a repulsor at his butt for the comment. Of course they had a slight jump scare with Chica being outside his door, and him taunting Foxy after shutting him outside the office, causing laughter to ensue for all of the avengers inside the place. Though some of them were laughing at his antics, it wasn't enough for the billionaire to be the one to pay for their dinner.

Natasha's footage played next, and it consisted of her being highly irritated and cursing in Russian, much to the amusement of Clint and Bruce….until she gave them a death glare. The footage kept showing that she was keeping herself on guard as to when she would shut the doors and check the movements, and the times where she yelped a little bit were funny, but the rest was yet to come as they were about to witness possibly the funniest thing ever created: on night five, Natasha was now keeping watch of both Foxy and Freddy and she looked like she was on the verge of slicing and dicing both animatronics with a bazooka and chainsaw, along with a welder and flamethrower. "Come and get me you bozos!" she yelled at the camera, until Freddy picked the worst possible time to say 'Hello!' because as soon as he managed to get inside the room and scare her, she nearly jumped out of her seat and fell onto the floor, causing uncontrollable bouts of laughter amongst the gang…until she gave Tony and Clint a death glare, causing them to shut up….after a while, but it wasn't enough for her to pay for dinner.

They were looking at the footage for Clint….there were some snickers here and there, a few bursts of laughter here and there, along with the yelps due to the jump scares, but after a while, Clint had the power run out at night four, and his face was just about pale, and he saw that light flash Freddy's eyes. "GO THE HELL AWAY!" Clint had screamed to the camera, and he had shouted practically to Asgard when the clock chimed at 6 AM, pumping his fists in the air over and over again. "Oh yeah, I'M THE GOD OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" He bellowed causing laughter to pour out of everyone, and confusing Thor in the process.

Steve's footage was BY FAR, the funniest footage that they had ever seen in their lives: he was yelping at every sound and movement that the animatronics had made, he was red in the face as they viewed his footage, and as far as the others were concerned, _he _was the one who would pay for tonight's dinner! "Oh, Steve….." Bruce was trying to be sympathetic, but couldn't stop laughing at the footage as the captain was hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

* * *

After viewing the rest of the footages from each contender, Tony and the others went to a steakhouse, where Steve of course paid for dinner, but Tony found out that SHIELD had sent the little program that blared the sound of out of tune instruments every few hours….so he came up with the ULTIMATE comeback against SHIELD…..and it involves a certain character from the game they were playing earlier. "This is going to be THE FUNNIEST comeback prank ever!" he squealed with glee as he made some last minute touches to the program to be sent out to SHIELD's computers, and when he had them activated, he was awaiting their reactions from the prank.

While Fury was on his computer checking over some files, he had stumbled upon an icon on his computer that had the SHIELD logo on there, and after a few moments of wondering what to do next, he clicked on it, and the next thing he knew his screen was black, nothing had happened so far….so after a while of looking at the program, Freddy popped up and surprised Fury, only to shoot at his monitor and have it riddled with bullet holes…..In other words, SHIELD had to explain to the world council why millions of dollars' worth of monitors needed to be replaced due to it having bullet holes riddled in them, all while Tony was viewing the whole thing and he and the rest of the avengers were cracking up a storm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**follow, favorite, review or do them all!**

**X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this time around, they are playing another Sega Genesis game! (I somewhat remember playing this as a kid though!) This time around it's a game that many 90s kids would surely remember! **

**warning: silliness, language (maybe!) **

**disclaimer: I only own the story, not the recognizable people in the story!**

Chapter 4: Sega Genesis: The Lion King

The next morning after the nightmare that was 'Five nights at Freddy's', Bruce decided to be the one to select a game this time around. "Guys, how about another Genesis game to play?" he asked, earning some nods of agreement from him. "Alright, which one?" Tony asked. "How about 'Chakan: the forever man?" Clint asked excitedly. "I heard that it's a _very _difficult game to play….what about 'Asterix and the great rescue?" Jane asked. "We can play those games at a later time, how about that?" Bruce asked, earning some nods of agreement. "How about…the Lion King?" he asked earning a gasp from Tony. "We should take turns playing that game, varying level to level….unless one of us loses or gets stuck somewhere." Natasha offered, earning more nods of agreement. "Great idea, Natasha!" Steve said before going to sit on the couch. "I'll bring the snacks!" Clint yelled going to get some Cheez-its crackers, cookies, and even some Totino's pizza bites to bake in the oven. "I'll get the drinks!" Bruce yelled getting some soda and juice, and Tony had gotten the alcohol of course. "Ok, let's get this party started!" Tony yelled before the others got to the game room. "I do not understand this 'Lion King', but it won't hurt to watch them play this new piece of midgardian technology." Thor said to himself before following them to the game room.

They turned it on and made the difficulty normal and adjusted the controls some so that it would be easier and Tony went first with the first level, which was pretty easy, until he forgot to roar, thus causing Simba to land on a porcupine. "Aw, CRAP!" Tony yelled as a bit of his health was taken out, and the others were laughing. "Congrats Tony! You turned the future king of Pride rock into a pin cushion!" Clint crowed out laughing too hard. "Laugh it up, Legolas, laugh it up." Tony growled while doing a roll on the porcupine and pouncing on it, causing it to fall off the screen. "This is fascinating." Thor commented while Tony was jumping up and down the level, getting the bugs on the tops of the trees and other various items, and he had pounced on a blue beetle, "Tony, watch out for the—" it blew up in his face, taking out more of his health before he could dodge it, causing even _more _laughter to ensue for the group, and Tony landed where a hyena was waiting for him, and the battle was on. "Oh, you can't get me, doggy!" Tony crowed at the screen as people were starting to laugh, and Bruce fought the urge to correct him on that part. "What, it looks like a dog, doesn't it?!" he asked trying to concentrate on the fight. "Actually, though they _look _like dogs, they're more related to _cats, _Tony." Bruce explained, earning a 'whatever' from Tony. He kept evading the hyena by going left or right at the last second, then when it was tired, he would pounce on him, all while he was taunting him. "Haha, you can't get me!" he taunted at the screen. After a few more minutes of doing this, Tony was done doing that level, and he was dancing a bit in his seat as the screen cut to Mufasa telling Simba 'Everything the light touches is our kingdom.' Bruce was given the controller as it got to the bug collecting level where he moved Pumbaa around the place so he didn't catch a black widow spider and end the game. "Oh, you got this one, Banner!" Clint yelled out while Thor was sitting there fascinated by the overall graphics of the game itself. "Yah! Don't get the black widow spider, dude!" Tony yelled as Bruce was trying to concentrate, and he ended up catching a total of 48 bugs, impressing them. "You're like a bug magnet, Bruce!" Clint said while laughing a little too hard as it got to the 'Just can't wait to be king' level of the game.

It proved to be a bit of a challenge for even him as he kept jumping up and down tree areas, getting the monkeys to certain positions, but sometimes getting to the wrong areas of the stage. "Sheesh, this is a bit challenging!" he muttered annoyed with the mechanics of the level so far. "Come on, you got this!" Natasha cheered on as he was getting thrown left and right so much it was a miracle he hadn't been dizzy from seeing that. Finally, after riding ostriches, jumping off the heads of giraffes, being thrown by monkeys, and even using hippos as platforms, Bruce passed the level. "Whew, that was annoying!" He said relieved he wouldn't have to do that again, and passed the controller to Clint, who was doing a different version of bug catching, where Timon was getting some bugs while avoiding the black widow spider and going from one side to the other, all while catching some bugs by jumping at them.

Clint was now on the elephant graveyard level, where he first encountered two hyenas coming out of the eye sockets for the elephant skull at the same time. "Oh, WHOA!" He yelled while dodging the hyenas left and right, but in a rare twist, he managed to defeat them by pouncing on them at the same time. "Oh yeah! Who's the man!?" he crowed out while they all were laughing, and Thor was still fascinated by the game as he was jumping on various platforms and catching some bugs here and there. He was towards another platform when a vulture attacked him. "Oh, you want some of this, ya rotten scavenger!?" he yelled at the screen while pouncing on him and dodging it as if flew at him left and right. He was doing pretty well so far….until he had gotten his butt handed to him towards the end of the level when as he thought he was done, a hyena pounced on Simba, causing him to lose a life. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he exclaimed in dismay as Natasha had gotten the controller and started with finishing the level for him while he grumbled in his spot. Then it got to the bug catching segment with Pumbaa again trying to get as much bugs as possible, Natasha managed to get maybe 38 bugs before going to the stampede level, where she needed to dodge a bunch of wildebeests and rocks. "You got this, Natasha!" Pepper cheered on while she was concentrating on dodging the rocks and wildebeests and it got to the end of the level, it for a moment showed Scar saying to a hyena 'kill him' before handing the controller to Jane. "You can do this, my love!" Thor cheered her on as she was trying to dodge the falling rocks and animals that were in her way, finding a checkpoint after going through a secret passageway and rolling towards it. She jumped up and jumped more platforms, dodged more enemies and escaped through the thorns before hyenas stopped at the cliff, it showed a bit of Simba running before Banzai yelled 'If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!' and handing the controller to Steve as it got to the part with Simba in the jungle, adjusting to the life of 'Hakuna Matata' while jumping more platforms, dodging a papaya throwing gorilla and getting to the part with jumping up pieces of logs at the waterfall, though of course he needed to learn the controls a bit first before doing that. "Come on, Spangles, you got this!" Tony yelled using that usual nickname for him, while he was trying to concentrate. He got to another part of the level where he dodged the papayas one more time before pouncing on the gorilla for the final time before jumping up to a cliff and slamming his fists down on the ground….thus causing it to crumble underneath him and have him fall down, thus finishing the level in the process. "Yes, nice one, cap!" Bruce said patting the soldier's shoulder.

* * *

While the Avengers were doing their thing in terms of gaming, back on Asgard, Loki was sitting in his prison cell, continuously plotting ways to get himself out of the dungeons and take revenge on the rest of earth and even Asgard when one of the guards had stopped in front of his cell, and he just glared at him. "What do _you _want?" he hissed at the guard in question when he stopped at the barrier. "Your mother had food and drink sent to you." He said before the guard slipped the food into the prison cell before he left to do his duties, with Loki being unaware that something was in his drink, something that may help or hinder him greatly.

* * *

Pepper now had the controller and was doing the bug catching level and ultimately had gotten 36 bugs as a result and was now playing the level with adult Simba and it was at the part with him trying to find the pond, but not without dodging a few enemies like monkeys throwing objects and jaguars trying to claw at him. "Sheesh, this is getting more and more treacherous by the minute!" She said annoyed at how narrow some of the passages were in that place. It got even crazier when she was fighting off three jaguars before Rafiki would be clearing the way for Simba to go through and continue on his path towards the pond. "Come on, hurry up!" Pepper yelled in frustration as the rest of them were watching the screen, munching on Cheez-its and chips while she was getting through the terrain, until finally she got to the pond and saw the mirage of Mufasa, much to her relief. "FINALLY! That was annoying." She said before finally handing the controller to Thor, who after watching them all play for so long, had an idea of what the controls were like and had gotten started with the next level.

Thor was in the 'be prepared' stage of the game and though he had some minor difficulties with mastering some of the controls, he was getting the hang of it pretty fast. "Careful, Thor!" Jane said while the god in question was trying to concentrate on the level, avoiding drops of lava and even the little volcanoes in the area that spat out lava geysers. He got to the part with being on the rock as it was floating across the lava, and a whole bunch of bats were coming near him, but he batted them away, and crossed through even more treacherous territory. "Valhalla, this is challenging!" he bellowed trying to get rid of the bats and jaguars, and when he went down a path, an Indiana Jones tune was playing (the theme for it, more or less!) and they started laughing, along with even Thor as he managed to get to the final area, which had to do with four mini volcanoes in there and he got confused as to what to even do, until after maybe a few minutes of dodging some lava, that he realized what he needed to do, and managed to get past the level. "Good night, Louise! You're a fast learner, dude!" Tony commented before he got the controller from Thor and got to the bug level, and started collecting bugs. "Thank you for the compliment, Man of Iron." Thor said happily, but not without some confusion in the meaning of what he was saying.

Tony was playing the 'Simba's return' stage, and he was thinking that it would be simple….lord was he WRONG! He went to an area where there was a whole bunch of cave entryways, and he had to choose the right pathway. "Oh…..this could take a while." He said a bit intimidated, rare of the billionaire to say the least, as he strategized where he would need to be, much to the amusement of Natasha and Clint. "Scared of this level, _iron man?" _he asked in mockery, earning himself a glare from the billionaire. "I'm not scared, just….caught off guard." He said before he choose a path, and found himself with a bunch of hyenas. "Oh, you stupid hyenas!" Tony yelled while he was smacking them with Simba's paws. After some more time with navigating where to even go, he got to the end of the level after beating four hyenas, and got to the final battle, with Bruce getting the controller again and taking on Scar in the final battle. "Oh yeah, IT'S ON SCAR!" he yelled before starting with attacking Scar. He did this for a few minutes until Scar ran for the hills. "You come back here!" Clint yelled before Bruce had jumped more platforms and got to another area where he was attacking Scar again for a few minutes and then leaves again, getting the friends frustrated some. "Face your fear, coward!" Thor taunted at the screen as Bruce _finally _got to the top of Pride Rock and let Scar have it at last. "You shall be avenged, Mufasa!" Tony yelled at the screen as Scar was panting, and Bruce had him close to the edge before throwing him to the side and into the fire. "YES! VICOTRY IS MI-OURS!" Clint yelled at the screen as it was cutting to more awesome sauce Sega music and it started to rain, and it quickly put out the fire and Simba roared in triumph of his victory over Scar, and it cut to him on Pride Rock in the sunrise, and Mufasa saying for the final time 'Everything the light touches, is our Kingdom' before the title of the game was displayed and getting to the credits. "That was fun!" Pepper said, much to the agreement of the others, even Thor was enjoying the game. "So, what next Man of Iron?" Thor asked curiously. "That question shall be answered tomorrow, my thunderous friend!" Tony said before turning everything off and going to the main den.

* * *

As they were in the Tower, just doing their thing, with Clint occasionally cracking some jokes while Thor was trying to crack open pickle jars, _someone _paid them a visit, but would be secretly hidden from all of them. "I hope they don't find out about me being there." That someone said rather worriedly before going inside said tower, as their secret visitor.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think the Avengers should play next? let me know by either PM-ing me or even through reviewing! **

**X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, let me first off say that I am SO SORRY FOR THE SEVERELY BAD LACK OF UPDATES! Reality kept me prisoner! And that I am getting started on chapter #6 for Elysium, that has a twist! (hint: villains who do pure evil don't deserve a happy ending whatsoever, am I right?)**

**warning: silliness and scares (from the game of course!)**

Chapter 5: PC: Five nights at Freddy's 2

So the next morning after playing the old Disney game, Tony was up first to examine what more games they could play, and as he was browsing, he saw a game that was a sheer instrument of horror in itself, horrifying Tony. "No…it can't be…NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony had screamed while JARVIS had put on the 'psycho' theme, just for the hell of it, who says robotic butlers can't be sassy? The others came to his side, grumbling a little bit from their rude awakening, and were equally surprised upon seeing Tony with his face as white as a ghost, shaking like a leaf. "What's got you frightened out of your wits?" Clint asked, but as he looked at the monitor, he saw that there was a game downloaded onto Tony's laptop that they didn't think they would ever see in far too many years. "What? They made a sequel to that hideous instrument of torture we played the other day!?" Clint asked bewildered as he looked at the description for the game. "Yes, yes they did!" Tony said still petrified about what was now going on. "May I ask what man of iron is so frightened to pieces about?" Thor asked understandably confused about the current situation at the moment. "They made a sequel to 'Five nights at Freddy's', dude!" Clint explained pointing out the game in question, Thor just looked at it like it was nothing. "Oh, surely it can't be as frightening as that other 'game' we played the other day." Thor said not thinking that the game would be much scarier than the first game….which unfortunately for others who have played it, say otherwise. "Why don't we just play it, just to see if it's much scarier than the first game or not?" Bruce asked, much to the surprise of the others and even Steve, who was petrified with the thought of actually playing 'Five nights at Freddy's 2', he didn't want to find out for sure whether or not the game was much scarier than the first one. "Yeah, why not?' Jane asked, suddenly being a bit bold, which pleased Thor, and Tony had no other alternative but to pay for and download the game and put it on their computers so that they all could play it. "This is SO not going to end very well." He said glumly after it was all done and the game was on the others computers.

* * *

Tony was in his room, playing the game itself, in the beginning, it was _very creepy _with being the perspective of Freddy Fazbear and looking around the place and seeing Chica and Bonnie before getting staticky and getting to the main menu, and most definitely starting the game, it had the audio recording as well as a flashlight, a monitor pointing out the prize room, the games, and even the stage area with the toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, and looked through new areas, and there was even an area, the parts area to be specific, where the old Bonnie was sitting there, with no face, looking even more horrifying than in the previous game. The room had NO DOORS, only vents on the sides and there was even another button beside the button with the monitor, and he could tell right away that it was a mask. "Ok, not so bad so FAR!" Tony said before yelling upon seeing from the monitor that Toy Bonnie was gone. "Oh, crap almighty, where did he go, why is he not there?!" Tony yelled looking through the different cameras and saw that he was getting pretty close to the vent. "No, DON'T YOU GO INTO THAT VENT!" Tony yelled at the screen as if it would scare Bonnie away. While he was checking up on the game area, balloon boy was still there, where he had better be, in Tony's opinion. He checked on Kids cove, and saw a _much _mangled up animatronic that immediately made Tony squeak a bit in fright. "Oh, Shhh…" he tried to keep himself together as he was trying to play the game without any problems. He looked through the cameras again, and also noticed that Chica was missing, which really worried him intensely, and to top it all off, Bonnie was in the vent, slowly approaching where he was, which made him nearly go crazy with worry. Suddenly there was a what looked like a sign in the shape of a triangle with an exclamation mark on there, and Tony then realized that there was a button on there to wind up the 'musical box' and got it wound up good before checking the cameras and kept hearing noises. "Why, why was this instrument of torture created, let alone a sequel?" he asked before he noticed Bonnie in the vent and put on the mask, not wanting to be found out by the animatronics. "Nope, you don't see a damn thing here, nothing to see!" Tony yelled to the screen, hoping desperately that they would go away. After a while, there was no one there, but he hadn't counted on Toy Chica coming for him so she jumpscared him so bad, he flew out of his seat and passed out from the shock of that jump scare. To be even more of a sass, JARVIS had played 'Rock-a-bye baby', while chuckling a bit, and Tony was out like a nightlight.

* * *

Pepper, Natasha, Clint and Steve were altogether on another computer, as after the first game they didn't want to be all alone again from playing the first game. "I've got a bad feeling that this will be even more _horrifying _than the last game!" Steve said whimpering slightly. "Oh come on Cap, it can't be _that bad!" _Clint said trying to calm him down, thinking that he would be able to withstand the game itself after playing the first game. They were going through the first level, which surprisingly was a bit difficult as they were trying to keep Toy Bonnie away from them…Clint was busy eating some Cheez-its at the time, and jumped a little bit when it came to Bonnie in the vents after a few minutes. "Go away, you freaky looking Disney Character rip offs!" Pepper yelled at the screen as she was unfortunately ignoring the glaring warning sign next to the icon of the Prize area camera and by the time she goes to it, it's already too late. "Oh…crap!" She yelped nearly on the verge of biting her nails from the suspense of what that even meant, and Clint had been eating the snacks the whole time, just acting like nothing was going to happen, but the Puppet had jumped at the screen, causing everyone to jump and yell, and Clint to spit his food out….into Natasha's hair, angering the Russian _very intensely! _"I had JUST WASHED MY HAIR THIS MORNING!" She yelled glaring hard at Clint, who had his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I flipped out over that freaky looking puppet!" Clint said wiping the stuff on his face off and trying not to get killed by the angry agent before Pepper and Steve tried again with getting through the night.

Mystery POV:

Oh, how I couldn't stop laughing at what they were doing, one thing about these people is that they are quite hilarious in their endeavors, even if it's for entertainment. I kept watching them as they continued to try and get through this 'game' or whatever it was they called it, but this was far more entertaining than I anticipated.

* * *

Thor, Jane and Bruce were altogether as they also didn't want to be completely alone when doing a sequel to a very horrific game, They got to the first night with a few blips and slips from there, and they were doing the second night, which was a bit more challenging for them, as Mangle was not making things easy along with Foxy and Balloon Boy. "Oh, this is even scarier than the first game!" Bruce said trying to keep himself together. "Everything's going to be fine, Bruce. Just hang on for a bit longer!" Jane said trying to soothe Bruce and prevent him from hulking out, and Thor was grabbing onto a pillow for dear life, holding it to him as if it was a lifeline. "Oh, this is quite treacherous, I would rather be sooner on Nifleheim than watching this game, my darling Jane." Thor said trying to suppress the urge to have his teeth rattle together from the sheer suspense of the game itself. "Oh, relax guys, look it's 5 AM in the game, we're doing alright so far." Jane said slightly admonishing the other two men with her who were shaking very badly. "Yeah, and three more nights of hell to come." Bruce said trying to grab for his paper bag and breathe in and out of it, in hopes of calming himself down from the building stress inside him. "You guys are cra-HOOLY LORD!" Jane yelped when she realized that Chica had gotten near the vent, and that Balloon boy had been standing there saying 'Hi', very much unnerving the three of them, Bruce was practically hyperventilating in his bag while Thor was holding onto his chair for dear life. Jane put the Freddy mask back on, hoping that they would leave and that the night would be through without getting jumpscared silly. A few minutes had passed and Jane took the mask off her face, and old Foxy had pounced at them, causing three things to happen simultaneously: Bruce popping the bag open from him blowing so hard (not that kind you PERVS!) into it, Thor falling on his back, breaking the chair he was sitting on in the process and Jane yelling out 'KILL IT WITH FIRE!' before cutting at first to a scene that was red with Toy Freddy looking at the now dead player, then cutting to the main screen. If this was a cartoon, there would be hammers dancing around Thor's head while Bruce was checking on him to make sure that he was uninjured from the accident, despite being an Asgardian. "Thor, Thor are you alright?" Jane asked, worried that her lover was knocked out like Christmas lights as Bruce was examining him. Thor came to, groaning as he sat up, shaking his head a bit before turning to Jane and frenching her in front of Bruce, who turned red upon seeing the display. "Erm, glad to see that you're alright, Thor." He said before getting up and getting a new chair for the god, a new paper bag for himself, and some more snacks before returning to their game playing.

Mystery POV:

Oh, what I had just witnessed, truly a spectacle worth seeing again indeed! I went to check on this 'Iron Man' to find out how he was faring in all of this, oh if only I had something worth eating to see this!

* * *

Tony had come to and was continuing to play the game and by some miracle had gotten passed night two and onto night three. "Come on, bring it on you psychopathic robots!" He growled at the screen, examining the hallway cameras, the kid's party areas and the games area along with making sure the music box was wound up in the prizes section. "Where are you, Toy Chica? Where are you…you sexy looking psychotic animatronic?" he asked looking through the cameras, and when he flipped the monitor down and turned on the flashlight to the hallway, there was Bonnie…..with his face gone for whatever reason, startling Tony. "Oh Jeez! What happened to your face dude?!" he asked as the Freddy mask was now on his face. He was waiting for a moment before he noticed that old bonnie was now in his office after getting the mask off. "Oh, CRAP!" he yelled before getting the mask back on, but it was too late as old Bonnie gave him the ultimate jump scare. "ASGNJGSNDJSENP!" he practically screamed out before the screen cut temporarily to the player facing toy Freddy and then to the main menu. He then heard some chuckling, but he remembered that there was no one in the room with him, startling him silly. "Is there someone else here with me?" Tony asked confusedly. "No, I'm afraid not, sir." JARVIS said with a bit of equal confusion himself. "I SWEAR I heard a laugh that was….oddly familiar to be honest!" Tony said still bewildered before getting back to the game. "Ok, let's try again, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tony yelled before trying again with going through night three of the game. He kept going with this, and as he was getting towards maybe three AM, he noticed a mangled up version of Foxy in his office, startling him. "Whoa, hey there, scrap metal, how are you doing?" he asked before getting his mask on, but Mangle got to him, this time having a less 'Heart attack' effect, and more of an annoyed reaction to it. "Come on, this game is BRUTAL!" Tony complained wanting to hack the game somehow and make it easier, but he needed to get this game completed somehow.

* * *

Steve, Clint, Pepper and Natasha tried again, this time with Nat's hair cleaned up from Clint spitting his snacks into her hair, and they tried again from where they left off in the game. "Ok, let's try this again, and hopefully Nat won't get cheez-its in her hair again this time around." Steve said when they surprisingly got to night number four without any further ensuing problems, with some difficulties being old Chica and Old Bonnie wreaking havoc, and even Golden Freddy paid them a visit one time. "This is getting less scary and more annoying than the first game." Steve commented, replacing fear with frustration about not getting past level four without getting jumped by animatronic after animatronic. "Yeah, how are we going to beat the fourth night, it's IMPOSSIBLE! What in the _hell _are we doing wrong here?!" Clint asked equally frustrated as he had also taken a go at beating the fourth night. "Hold on, let's think of something that may help out with getting past this level." Pepper said before she got into her thinking position while Natasha went to get a tablet so that she could find some YouTube videos to give a hint as to how one would get past the level. After searching through her things to find the tablet, she went back to the rest of them and started to watch some of Markiplier's videos, just to get some help with how to get past the fourth night. "Hang on, I think these videos may be able to help us with getting past this level." She said before pulling up the video of him taking on the fourth night. "I hope so…I would hate to find out what would happen should this be passed on to her." Clint said with a slight shudder, surprising Steve and Pepper for a moment. "Oh, I'm sure she won't know a thing about what was going on in the tower, Clint." Natasha said assuring Clint that it wasn't going to be passed on to his wife, Laura, though she was a secret to everyone else but Fury, Hill and even Natasha. "Alright, let's dive into your wisdom of getting through this level in one piece." Clint muttered to himself looking at the tablet. As they were looking at the footage, with him occasionally failing the night, they noticed how many times he was switching between putting on the mask and winding up the music box to make sure the puppet wasn't going to wake up from its much needed sleep. "Jesus, you'd think the guy would have a stroke from the amount of jump scares he had, or a heart attack for that matter!" Clint said still slightly shaken by the jump scares Mark was experiencing, but had seen enough of the videos to get an idea of how to get through them. They kept going, being aware of who to watch out for, until Golden Freddy had shown up, with Pepper getting scared and Natasha even getting genuinely scared, which was rare for everyone around here, and Clint was practically biting his fingernails, Along with Steve trying not to yelp in fright, until Golden Freddy's head zoomed at the screen, screaming as it cut to static, causing them to scream so loud that everyone within distance of the floors could hear it while working.

* * *

Everyone else heard the noise and came to see what had happened, and it looked like something from a horror film. "What in Valhalla's sacred halls has happened here?!" Thor asked worried about their well-being as they went to investigate the others and saw that the other people had gotten to night 4 of the game. "Damn, they sure made it far." Tony said in awe of the screen itself. "Tony…." a faint voice he recognized as Pepper had said before he rushed up to her side. " Pep, are you alright?" he asked while she looked at him. "We are _never _playing this game again." She ground out while trying to calm her nerves down. "I second that!" Bruce said while the others murmured their agreements. "Yeah, let's do something else, Jesus that was a nerve wracking game!" Clint said before he got up from where he was on the ground.

Mystery POV:

Oh, what pure hilarity these midgardians display! What more shall they think of doing next?

* * *

**So, if anyone would like me to do another game for another chapter, feel insanely free to review or PM me the game in question! (though if it's a game I haven't played, I will need to look it up on YouTube or something!) **

**X3**


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Thanks to a comment made by a reviewer, I put in a little treat for those who love Loki and his little pranks, mixed with the poor Avengers being terrified of the FNAF animatronics! (Sorry, guys, but Loki's got to indulge every once in a while!)**

**warning: language, violence, hilariousity, and references to a certain drink from the first Thor movie**

**disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters or any of the FNAF characters that Scott Cawthorn made! **

Chapter 5.2: jump scares to feast upon! (Aka: how to scare the nighty-nightlights out of the Avengers!)

For Tony, he wasn't really a morning person….per se. The first thing he'd do would be get up, work on something in his workshop and stay there for who knows how many hours. "Ok, and just put this here, and put it right THEEEAAAAAAGGHHHH!" he said before he saw what looked like golden Freddy over at one of his cars, sitting there lifelessly. "WHAT THE FUUUUAAAAAGGHH ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!?" he yelled out, practically squeaking like a child before he got his suit on and blasted over to where golden Freddy was, only to have him disappear. "Where'd you go, you ass?!" he screamed out, looking around wildly for the golden lifeless ghost from his nightmares due to playing the first two games. He then heard a "Hello." From a very familiar character that he swears he's still scared to death about: Balloon boy. "WHERE THE #$ #$# ARE YOU!?" he screamed whirling himself around until he found the animatronic near his suits and blasted at him, destroying the suits in the process. By the time he was finished, he looked like he battled a villain….and lost. "Oh, can this get anymore screwy?" he asked. Little did he know….it was going to get screwier…for everyone else in the tower!

For Natasha, living in the newly designed Avengers tower did have its perks….and non-perks from time to time, living with those people were at times a treat for her. "Hmm….what to have this time around?" she asked herself walking along the hallways to the kitchen….until she had seen a familiar looking sexy-animatronic. "What the—" she asked while pulling out a gun she had and shot at the animatronic, but she disappeared. "Where did you go, you psycho robot?!" Natasha screamed pointing her gun here and there. She found the bot sitting at the table and shot at the chairs, but not before running out of bullets and starting to throw other chairs at Chica. Then Bonnie appeared behind her and she grabbed a plant and threw it at the bunny-bot, only to crash into a chair, covering it in soil and leaves.

By the time she was done, it looked like a mess….to say the least, part of the living room covered in bullet holes, stuffing from pillows everywhere and part of the kitchen was a mess. She heard footsteps running towards her, and she got so freaked out that she grabbed a skillet and whacked the 'animatronic' that was running towards her, which was of course Foxy. "Oh, this is getting so creepy….." she said before Foxy got up and started to chase her around the main floor of the tower. "Oh, this is just like Hulk all over AGAIIIINNN!" she yelled upon seeing a very mangled up looking golden bunny animatronic (Brownie points to whoever guesses this animatronic right!) in front of her, eyes widened in sheer insanity. It made a mechanical screaming noise before she shot at him with her bullets once more, she was pretty much a frazzled mess by the time that was over. "I need a drink….a strong one at that too…." She said heading over to his bar to mix a drink up for herself.

For Clint and Steve, being in the gym was a good place to be, relaxing for some, motivating for others, but little did they know, today would be a day where it would become the scariest place to be. "So, how many punching bags to you think you'd make mincemeat out of today?" Clint asked in a joking manner. "Probably 50 bags." He said playing along, but as they got to the gym, they noticed in the boxing ring that there was a mangled up animatronic in the center. "Ohh, nononononooooo! It better not be mangle!" Clint shrieked pulling out his bow and arrow, and aiming it at the boxing ring, at the barbells, there was Bonnie….but with his face missing. "YYYYIIKKES!" Steve screamed before grabbing some dumbbells and throwing it at Bonnie, only it ends up hitting the mirror, bringing some pretty bad luck. Clint was still entering the ring cautiously, when Mangle looked at him, and twisted her head around like the exorcist.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed before firing an explosive arrow at Mangle, causing the center to blow up into a pretty big hole. "Hawkeye, above you!" Steve yelled pointing up at the ceiling where Mangle now was and shot here, there, everywhere, and Steve occasionally threw treadmills, iron pumpers, and more exercising equipment at Bonnie, by the time both men were exhausted, it looked like a tornado had blown through the area, arrows everywhere, exercising equipment littering the floor, some even sticking to the walls. "This is absolutely insane, Steve." Clint said as pale as a ghost. "Ok….I think that's enough of a workout….for today…" Steve had said before both men went to fix drinks for themselves, mostly to forget what happened in the gym.

For Pepper, it was all about getting her boss/boyfriend's papers in an orderly fashion, and making sure that he more or less behaved himself while doing these little tasks…however as she had gathered the last bunch to be filed, the lights suddenly went out. "What the….Tony you better not be doing any experiments with Bruce!" she yelled before hearing what sounded like child-like laughter….only lower pitched. "Oh no….it can't be…." She squeaked out, just coming out of two days of horror insanity that was the first two five nights at Freddy's games, she wasn't exactly relaxed from playing the games to be quite honest. The two familiar eyes flashed brightly at her from what looked to be the doorway. "WHOOOAAAA! OHMYGODALMIGHTYI'MGONNADIELEAVEMEALOOOOOOOONE!" she screeched louder than a harpy before hiding underneath Tony's desk, and elsewhere Jane was running away from Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy as they were trying to catch her. "Leave me alone, pleaaaaaaaassee!" Jane yelled while she was rounding the corners better than Earnhardt Jr. or even Gordon, and the Toy animatronics crashed into a wall before she locked the door to the lab and started shoving heavy equipment to the door, desperately keeping the animatronics out of the room. "You better leave me alone, you mechanical ******!" she yelled while wielding a metal stool like a lion tamer would at a circus.

Thor was completely bewildered by the noises of what was going on, but he just went his usual way towards the refrigerator to snack on something, when he had noticed what looked to be Old Chica standing there near the window, surprising Thor. "What in Valhalla?!" he yelped before she started walking towards him, and though he could have called for his hammer, he took the fridge and tossed it at the animatronic….only the illusion disappeared and the fridge went bye-bye as it crashed through the window and fell straight down to the streets below, with bewildered people wondering why a refrigerator fell onto the sidewalk. "Where did you go, you big mechanical bird?!" he demanded loudly, as he wildly whipped around, looking for old Chica frantically. She then appeared _in front _of the thunder god and he wildly swung his fists everywhere as he then heard the sounds of "HULK SMASH SPRINGTRAP!" causing possibly billions of dollars in damages as he was indeed smashing everything in sight just to get rid of Springtrap.

* * *

_An hour or so later….._

Erik and Darcy had gotten back from the usual studying of their research into the Einstein-Rosen Bridge…only to find that it looked like a combination of a hurricane, tornado, and earthquake had struck the building. "Holy shit! What happened here?!" Darcy exclaimed loudly as Erik was taking in the wreckage with his jaw dropped. "Oh, SHIELD won't be happy about this whatsoever." Erik added as he carefully put the stuff on the table. They found the rest of the avengers running frantically from what looked like animatronic animals while Darcy stood there in complete shock and disbelief. "That's it, no more boilmakers for me." Erik avowed as he sat on what was _left _of the sofa before noticing the fridge was missing from the kitchen area. "Where's the fridge?" Darcy asked confused. The older scientist looked at the shattered window. "Mystery solved, Darcy." He sighed pointing at the window in question.

Sometime later….the animatronics had disappeared…as cap had started saying 'Avengers assemble'….and Thor had only one person in mind. "LOKI!" he roared angrily as he knew one being who would do illusions and the like. "I thought your loony brother was in prison!" Clint shouted as he was gathering his wits about him after the antics that ensued after what had happened.

* * *

Loki POV:

I had nearly wet my pants in sheer laughter from that gloriously done prank! I don't have the titles of God of Mischief and mischief-maker for nothing, I dare say! "Now, where did I put that book?" he asked himself after gathering himself together, today had been the greatest day of my life, even munching on a Shawarma for the very first time, and actually liking it, I'll give the midgardians that!

**If you guys liked this little goody, review and tell me what else to cover, if it's a game I haven't played before, YouTube playthroughs ahoy! **

**If you like the entire story, follow and favorite this one, really helps with motivation! **


End file.
